


Capture and Release

by avidbeader



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Creatures, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Mermaids, Pirate Keith (Voltron), Pirates, Rescue Missions, Sheith Month 2018, Sky Pirates, mermaid allura, mermaid shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidbeader/pseuds/avidbeader
Summary: Shiro has been taken and Captain Keith will do everything possible to rescue his lover.





	Capture and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> I had too much going on to be able to join in fully for Sheith Month, but I will take advantage of Free Day #3 and post this.
> 
> This is a fic of a fic, as I play in [Kalira's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira) ["Where the Crimson Lion Calls Home"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/785718) universe. She's created the most delightful fairy-tale world with Pirate Captain!Keith, Mermaid!Shiro, and Mermaid Queen!Allura, and you all should go read her stories. This is set at some unspecified time after "Charting a Course".
> 
> Thanks as always to [Latart0903](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latart0903) for being one of the best sounding boards ever, and to Kalira for letting me play with her toys!

 

 

Captain Keith stood on the deck next to the helmsman, his attention divided between the movement of the wheel and the line of dark clouds. Thankfully, whatever storm they carried was already on the other side of the island and moving away from them. He watched as Lara continued to guide the airship down toward its docking station in the cove, already anticipating the pleasure of seeing his beloved again after weeks of travel.

 

“Captain!” Pidge’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Captain, come look!”

 

He obeyed the urgency in his first mate’s voice and jumped from the helm to the main deck, joining her as she leaned over the railing. She pointed to the water below them.

 

A chill ran through him. Below them were over a dozen mer, all clustered at the end of the dock. He spotted Queen Allura’s silver hair and pink tail, and the bright red hair of Coran, one of her advisers.

 

He began scanning them, looking for the black hair and black tail of his lover.

 

Where was Shiro?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The crew hurried, spurred on by the sight of the mermaids, and Pidge all but shoved him as a team began sliding the gangplank into place. “Go, find out what’s wrong!”

 

Keith vaulted the railing and dropped to the dock, running to the end of it. “Majesty! What is it?” He looked around at the unfamiliar faces, all of them frightened, and his heart dropped.

 

Allura reached for him and he grabbed her hand. A column of water lifted her to the dock’s level and she perched on its edge. “We need your help! Men on a ship have taken three from our colony, including Shiro!”

 

Keith nearly bit his tongue trying to hold back the surge of panic at her words. He made himself take three steadying breaths before speaking. “How long ago? Do any of your people have a description of the ship and do you know which way they went?”

 

A young mermaid with honey-brown hair spoke up. “The ship’s name is the  _ Prorok! _ It had three masts and purple sails!”

 

Another mer called out, “The ones who tried to follow said it was headed toward the open sea, to the north.”

 

“It happened late yesterday,” Coran added. “Close to sunset. As best as we can tell, young Romelle got too close to their nets. Shiro and Bandor tried to free her, but something about the nets was different. They couldn’t pull them apart and more nets dropped down to capture them as well.”

 

Keith thought for a moment. He wasn’t familiar with the  _ Prorok, _ but he had heard rumors of a team of academics looking to find clear evidence of mermaids and capture specimens to study. He had planned to warn Shiro and the queen on his return.

 

He gripped Allura’s hand in both of his. “We’re going to get them back. We’ll start after them before sunset.”

 

“But that’s hours away!” Allura protested.

 

“We’re much faster in the air than any water ship. We’ll be able to catch up to them. But first we need to offload our cargo, lighten the ship for more speed, and change out the sails.”

 

“Change them out? Why?” She glanced up at the deep red sails.

 

“Because we’ll need to disguise the  _ Crimson Lion _ . We have blue and white sails that look like the Guard, as well as uniforms for most of the crew. That will let us get in close.”

 

“I want to come with you.”

 

“My Queen!” Coran gasped.

 

Keith blinked, but rapidly assessed. “Your magic would be most welcome, your majesty. But traveling on an airship? You can’t stay out of the water that long.” He pushed the thought out of his mind that Shiro and the others might not have access to water. The rumors were that the researchers wanted living specimens.

 

“Captain! We’ve begun offloading. What’s wrong?” Pidge had approached, but remained a respectful distance away.

 

Keith waved her closer. “Shiro and two other mer have been kidnapped. We’re going after them. We need the ship empty as soon as possible, light provisions with extra water, and change the sails to the Guard ones. And have Hunk find the four largest washbins or bathing tubs we have—the queen is coming with us and we might need to transport them back.”

 

Pidge nodded. “Aye, Captain.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shiro woke to a cool splash across his face. He turned away, wheezing slightly as his gills strained for any drop of fresh water they could take in. As he opened his eyes, he could see a sailor retreating in the morning light, an empty bucket in his hands.

 

He had drifted off with his head and neck resting on the edge, above the water-line in the long, narrow glass box. His arms and shoulders ached, straining constantly against the ropes binding his elbows together behind him. He submerged, curling his tail as best he could to have room to stay fully immersed.

 

The box wasn’t long enough for him. The stagnant water was warm and sour, on the verge of making him ill. He looked across at Romelle and Bandor, in similar boxes. Romelle appeared to be asleep, while Bandor met his eyes. Being younger and smaller, they each had more room in their prison, but could only move so much, due to their own restraints.

 

The polished gray shoes thudded across the deck toward them, blocking his view of his fellow mer. Shiro had pieced together that this man was important: sailors went barefoot on ships as often as not and those who could afford it wore boots to better protect their feet. It was a sign of how well he cared for his crew that Keith made sure every person on his ship had a sturdy pair of boots.

 

The owner of the shoes knelt down, peering through the glass at Shiro. His expression was thoughtful and he pulled out a book and opened it to where a stick rested inside. Shiro understood when the man used it to write – it was different from the ink bottles and fountain pens Keith had in his quarters.

 

Another person walked up to him, dressed in a way Shiro had never seen before. Swags of cloth draped from their waist and fanned out like a giant fin. When they spoke, the voice was higher and Shiro realized this was a female, like Pidge or Lara.

 

“Dr. Lotor, I wish you would listen to my suggestion. You have the extra aquariums: fill them with clean water and move the mermaids. If you leave them in the same water like this, they may sicken before we can get them back to the university.”

 

“Not yet, Acxa. My men are asleep and it would take quite a lot to convince the sailors to come near these creatures. They’re terrified of the tales, convinced that these beings will sprout fangs and claws and rip them apart.”

 

If he weren’t feeling so weak, Shiro might have laughed at that notion. Why waste the effort with injuring humans like that when all that was needed was a strike to the head, letting the water fill their lungs and do the work for them?

 

A shout rang out from the upper deck. “Guard airship approaching, captain!”

 

The man, this Lotor, stood up. “Do you have all the paperwork in order? There must be no delay!”

 

“Aye, I do, and the sooner we let them inspect our cargo, the sooner we can be on our way.” He stepped back and shouted to his men, “Come to! Bring her about!”

 

Shiro felt the change as the boat shifted and the taut sails began to sag without the wind, slowing their momentum.

 

“Let’s see if that crew is competent enough to align with us the first time,” the captain growled.

 

Shiro looked up at the airship with its majestic blue and white sails over the familiar shape of a hull…and then he saw it.

 

His own likeness on the prow, carved in ash and ebony.

 

Keith had come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The moment he saw the blue flag wave, signaling that the ship was stopping, Keith lowered his spyglass and beckoned to Hunk. He knelt next to the massive laundry tub where Allura lay. 

 

“With your permission, your majesty, Hunk can carry you to the starboard rail for you to dive in.”

 

Allura nodded, ducking her head once more to fill her gills. The crew had worked in shifts through the night to regularly freshen the water in the large metal container. But it had still been hours of confinement, immersed in flat spring water, and not the briny tang of the ocean.

 

Keith fought to keep his rage in check, ignited at the sight of his beloved through his spyglass. The captors had put the mer in glass tanks that were hardly bigger than coffins for humans, their arms bound painfully behind them.

 

“My crew is at the ready. Those who are boarding know to get Shiro and the others out and over the side immediately. Cause all the turbulence you need to rock the ship; we’ll be ready for it. As soon as we have confirmed that they are clear, we’ll get back on board our ship and cast off. I’ll blow the whistle to signal that the ship is yours.”

 

Hunk held out his hands, pausing and waiting for permission. “Your majesty?”

 

Allura reached over and seized Keith’s arm. “You have truly proven your worth this day, Captain. I know you did it for Shiro—”

 

“My queen, I would do the same for any of your colony.” He took her hand and kissed it.

 

She seemed stunned for one brief moment at the open declaration of loyalty, then nodded. “In that case, my human champion, let us rescue our people.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The man, Lotor, had moved away from them as the airship aligned itself neatly next to the boat, anchoring ropes dropping down to hold the two vessels together. Rope ladders came down and a number of Keith’s crew, dressed alike in blue and white, descended.

 

Shiro’s heart soared at the sight of Keith, also in blue and white with a gold sash, putting his hand out for a ream of paper that the captain held. Most of the sailors on the boat moved away, allowing the “guards” to conduct their inspection.

 

He pushed himself to sitting, his head and shoulders clear of the water, and chirped to get Bandor’s attention. The younger mer looked over and Shiro tilted his head toward Keith. Then they both heard a sound: a distinct splash of something falling into the water nearby, different from the waves hitting the hull of the ship. Almost immediately the ship lurched over a crest, making everyone widen their stance or grab for something to steady them.

 

Keith’s voice was carrying over to him, prattling about the papers he was looking over in an accent different from his own. “...thank you for your cooperation. So many captains don’t understand that we’re only looking out for your interests, ensuring that you arrive safely at your port with a cargo so  _ precious… _ ”

 

At that meaningful word, Keith’s crew attacked. Arawn slid across the still-swaying deck to Shiro, a knife at the ready. He sliced through Shiro’s bonds and Shiro cried out as blood rushed back into his extremities.

 

“Shiro, we’re getting you and the others over the side!” Hunk reached into the tank, looping his arms around Shiro’s tail while Arawn stowed his knife and grabbed him under the shoulders. Shiro did his best not to buck and fight their grip as they carried him to the railing. He could see Romelle and Bandor also being moved through the brawl between their captors and the  _ Crimson Lion _ crew.

 

“Okay, over you go! Get clear, I think your queen is going to take the ship down!” Hunk pushed Shiro’s tail over the railing, but Shiro seized his arm. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about us, we’ve got a plan! Go!” Hunk shoved and Shiro twisted into a dive. Falling into the ocean was an indescribable relief. Cool water surrounded him like the silk that Keith sometimes wore, filling his gills for the first time in over a day.

 

Allura swam up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. “Shiro! Are you injured?”

 

He closed his own arms around her. “No, I’ll be all right. We need to find Romelle and Bandor!”

 

“Shiro! My queen!”

 

Bandor was swimming toward them, pulling a dazed Romelle with him. Allura’s expression hardened. “Get behind me. Put some distance between us. As soon as Keith’s people are clear, this ship is going to the depths.”

 

Shiro gathered Romelle close and he and Bandor took off as instructed. Once they were about a furlong away, they surfaced and turned.

 

A shrill whistle pierced the air and the ropes connecting the two ships snapped as if they had been cut. The airship lifted away. Allura raised her hands, the marks on her wrists and face glowing pink, and enormous waves shot up, engulfing the boat and turning it onto its side. Shiro felt Bandor curl into him, hiding his face but unable to stop hearing the screams of the condemned.

 

When the waves had ripped the ship apart and the screams had stopped, Allura turned and began swimming to them. She lifted one hand, illuminated as a beacon, and the airship turned to follow. The engines chugged as it hovered.

 

Keith leaned over the side, a cut bleeding sluggishly across one cheek. “My queen, we’re ready to help you aboard if you wish a ride back to Mermaid Cove!”

 

“It would be appreciated, my captain!” Allura called back.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows rose at the exchange. Since when had Keith referred to Allura as  _ his _ queen?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They arrived back at the cove by nightfall. Keith was rushing the crew through docking the airship, getting the four mer back into the water, and trying to convey his thanks to each and every one of his people for following him on such a personal mission. Finally, Pidge took charge.

 

“Go to Shiro, now. I’ve got the rest.”

 

Keith pulled her into an embrace. “Thank you, Pidge. For everything.”

 

She let him have the hug, then pushed him away. “You know we’ll always have your back, Captain. And that includes the love of your life and his people. Go. We’ve got this.”

 

Keith obeyed and ran from the dock to the shoreline. He did have the presence of mind to strip out of the counterfeit uniform, before plunging into the water toward the oncoming figure.

 

Shiro reached him and enveloped him in his embrace. They had proscribed themselves to just a few touches while on board, with Keith needing to lead the crew as they navigated to avoid all other vessels in the air or on the water. Now Keith seized Shiro’s face in his hands, automatically avoiding the gills in his throat, and kissed him feverishly. Shiro’s tail wrapped around his calves, fins fluttering against his skin.

 

Keith finally broke off to breathe, catching the amused glint in Shiro’s eye. Of course, thanks to his gills, Shiro could kiss him indefinitely. Keith huffed before his expression melted into concern. He smoothed Shiro’s hair back with one hand, the other going around his shoulders to pull him closer. The moonlight was bright enough for him to see that Shiro was paler than normal, with dark circles under his eyes and a dullness to his scales.

 

“Are you all right, precious?”

 

Shiro leaned in to touch their foreheads together. “I will be. Just a bit sore and a bit ill, but it will pass. Are your people safe?”

 

Keith nodded. “A few bruises and sprains from the fighting. No worse than usual.”

 

Shiro traced the line of dried blood on Keith’s face. “And you, baby?”

 

Keith pulled away from him slightly. “Just a scratch. That scientist had a rapier. But when he made the mistake of getting close, I gutted the bastard.”

 

He felt Shiro tremble at the mention of his captor and slid his arms around his broad shoulders, enfolding him as best he could. He sought to pull his lover from his memories. “Bandor and Romelle, how are they?”

 

“The same. The lack of clean water was difficult, but they are recovering as well.” 

 

“Your queen needs to warn the colony about those new nets of metal wire. I can try to locate knives or cutters, but I don’t know if I can find enough to arm all of you—”

 

Shiro silenced him with a kiss, persisting until Keith had no choice but to pull away and gasp for air. “That is something that you and Allura can discuss later. For the moment, it will be enough for us to stay away from any ships that venture into our waters. We’re safe, Keith. I’m safe, thanks to you and Allura.”

 

“I would have come after you without her.”

 

“I know.” Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “But you didn’t have to.”

 

“True, but I need you to understand, precious.” Keith ran a hand down Shiro’s arm before taking his hand and enlacing their fingers. “I will always fight for you. You, your queen, your people. You are dearer to me than any human walking the land. I will always protect you, as many times as it takes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!


End file.
